The Phantom Agent
by ThisAnimatedCritic
Summary: A challenge by Battler127 Danny had his life going good until everything went horribly wrong. Now his human half was a run away, his ghost half was a wanted villain and a weird agency is knocking on his door because they caught him going invisible with a street camera. What next killer bugs? Wait... What is Centipede and what do they want with Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or any single person, place or idea in the Marvel universe. I thank the respected writers and artists who did come up with them. This is fanfiction so obviously I'm a fan. My only request is that the keep up the good work! As for the rest of you enjoy!

Oh and this was a challenge sent out by Battler127. I'm playing with some of your rules because that's how I am but I hope you like what is to come. Thanks for the inspiration your challenge gave. I don't know if I would have thought of this with it.

* * *

"I always felt that if I had a super-power, I wouldn't immediately run out to the store and buy a costume."

-Stan Lee

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. FILES

Restricted Access : Level 9

Subject: Ectoplasmic Entity

Hostile : Danny Phantom (aka InvisoBill)

Identification Number: S013

Name : N/A

Abilities : Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession, Energy Blasts, Energy Shield, Cryokinesis, Sound Wave Attack, Super Human Strength, Agility and Reflexes, and Hand-to-Hand training.

Danger Level : S Class

Status : Missing

History : Target appeared in Amity Park, Illinois. Exactly date unknown. Phantom has been reported haunting Casper High School, a local restaurant: the Nasty Burger, the towns local Park and Axion Labs though he appears to not be restricted to these areas. Phantom has attempted to kidnap the former mayor, caused millions in damage, robbed stores and banks, fought/attacked ghosts, local ghost hunters, police, robbers, civilians, and the GiW in numerous occasions.

He has possible connects to incidents that led to memory wipes of the town people on multiple occasions, bringing all of Amity Park into a different dimension, the disappearance and reappearance of several civilians, an unidentified illness that pledged the students of Casper High School, possible stolen equipment of Jack and Madeline Fenton, unexplained weather phenomenon, unexplained plant phenomenon, random animation of inanimate objects around all of Amity Park and many others.

The latest incident involving the attack on the world leading experts on ghosts, Jack and Madeline Fenton has allegedly forced Phantom into hiding. For more information request the individual incident reports in files S013-AA to S013-MP.

The agent holding the pad scrolled through more information such as a few fizzy images of the target in the air, a couple pictures of him smiling to the camera, a security tape of him appearing outside of a bank vault before grinning and blasting the camera. A couple of news articles on events that Phantom was involved in. Some images showed the destruction after a fight.

The agent stopped at one image of the supposed 'ghost boy' kneeling down to return a kitten to a smiling little girl. The agent's eyes narrowed and he continued until he got to the latest file that came from Amity Park. He watched the video with grim determination. It was troubling to see and the agent could understand the hostility aimed at Phantom, but something still didn't add up for him.

All these files from Amity Park were compiled by and secured from the GiW or Guys in White which was their public name. They weren't the most reliable agencies in the US government, but after the recent situations they have been given more support and creditability. Honestly, this was as big as the Invasion of New York and the fact that aliens were now public knowledge including the first ever attempt at the Avengers Initiative taking to the field. Once again civilians' image of reality has been flipped with the proof that ghosts not only exist but they can also be as destructive as mutants or even the Hulk.

The agent sighed lightly before tucking the pad under his arm and leaving the room. He didn't know why Fury wanted him to take some time to focus on Phantom when so many other problems were going on at this moment. Not just Centipede, but a possible spy and several mysteries around him and Skye. There was a war going on in the shadows, but the agent didn't question his commanding officer. If Fury wanted him on this then there had to be a reason. The man understood his roll and connects to this delicate case, he also understood his biases could be damaging to whatever it was Fury wanted him to discover.

He walked down the hall to a door. He paused a moment to think about everything that had led to this moment. The struggles and dangers the team and world had faced, what he had faced. There were still too many mysteries for him to be comfortable, but he knew a few answers sat into the room beyond.

The agent stepped into the integration room with a pleasant smile on his face. He placed the pad and a voice recorder on the metal table that was bolted to the ground. He glanced at the person sitting across from him before sitting himself.

The young man's eyes glowed an unnatural green. The bangs of his too white hair didn't cover the glow in the least. Actually his whole body gave off a gentle white aura. He sat leaning back in his chair feigning calm. He even looked bored, but the agent knew better. He could see it in the teen's watchful eyes and slightly tense shoulders. His guard was up.

"Finally someone showed up!" the boy scoffed, "I almost died of boredom in here. So you are a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. right? Friends of the GiW and secret nutcases around the world. Is there a club for you people? Maybe a secret handshake? "

The agent didn't lose his pleasant smile, "Hello Danny Phantom, my name is Agent Coulson and yes I'm part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I have a few questions for you."

The 'ghost' snorted, "You and everyone else on this planet pal. You guys are one of the first not to shoot first and ask questions never so that's a little respect to you I guess. Are you going to try to dissect me after your questions?" Phantom crossed his arms in front of his chest half blocking the DP logo he wore on his suit.

"That isn't the plan, no," Coulson answered, "Actually I am here to ask for a question friend of mine. Someone you know."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at the agent, "and who might that be? I don't really have many people that bother to really know me. It's the whole 'being dead thing' that has a lot of people running for the hills before I even get past saying hello…or they pull out guns. Lots and lots of guns."

Coulson let the fake smile drop from his face. Phantom seemed to sense the hidden anger in Coulson and sat a little straighter. Coulson tried to see through the boy across from him. He tried to discern if Phantom was the villain or the hero people claimed him to be.

"On behalf of Danny Fenton I want you to tell me everything you know about what happened in Amity Park last summer," Coulson practically ordered. The 'ghost' gave a start and cringed at the words. It seemed the words physically hurt him. Coulson inwardly noted that but kept his face the stern mask he had on.

Phantom leaned forward and put his hands on the table, "I know what the video looks like, but I'm telling you I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Fenton _knows_ that. I know he does!" Coulson narrowed his eyes which seemed to aggravate Phantom further.

"I had no reason to attack anyone! It wasn't me! I know you're fishing for information or maybe you just want a confession, but the honest truth is I didn't do anything! I-I couldn't save…" he trailed off and glanced down. His bangs hid his eyes, "they didn't-"

"They were ghost hunters," Coulson interjected, "isn't that reason enough? Didn't you think they deserved it?"

Phantom's head shot up and he glared at the agent, "they are people! They have lives."

"You're dead, what do you care?" Coulson stayed cold and calculating taking in every detail of Phantom's reactions.

"I was alive once! I lost my life. No one should have their life taken away. Life is valuable and no one should have the right to judge who gets to live and die. Not a living person and not a dead one," his eyes flashed even brighter for an instant before deeming. Interesting, Coulson thought, he really values life even though he is dead. He briefly wondered how Phantom had passed but quickly refocused.

"What do you know about Amity Park from back then? What caused you to run from the town you haunted for years? If it wasn't you, than who?" Coulson ordered bringing the conversation back around.

Phantom's eyes fell to the table. His shoulders sagged as if he was holding the world's problems on them. "I-I don't know." He strange echoed voice wavered. "I have been looking for that monster ever since then! I-I couldn't stay after…after…" Phantom closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I wish I could tell you. I would if I knew, but I'm just as in the dark as you and Danny. I'm sorry." He paused and seemed to hesitate, "Saying you're a hero, getting powers, and gadgets, that's the easy part. It's when your morals are tested, when the people you care about most are in danger and you can't do anything…how can you keep calling yourself a hero after you couldn't save the people you care about?" He closed his eyes and hunched over. He seemed to be in some kind of pain. Coulson let his mask slip ever so much. Phantom at that moment just looked like a lost and hurt kid. He reminded Coulson of Danny and even Skye in a lot of ways and the weight their situation had put on them. People their age were too young to have suffered like they had.

Coulson let a little sigh escape before he opened the files he wanted on his pad.

"They are called a hero because they get back up again. A hero doesn't give up. At least not any of the heroes I've ever met." Phantom looked up at him in surprise. Coulson gave the teen a genuine smile this time, "They are rather famous for being stubborn."

"What are you-" Phantom began.

"I have one more important question for you Mr. Phantom, at least for today," Coulson interrupted. The teen furrowed his brow in confusion. Coulson had found the kid honest. From what he watched he found Danny's trust in Phantom to be true to a point. Coulson wanted to keep an eye on the ghost boy. He didn't trust him, not with all the mysteries and converses around Phantom. None the less Coulson decided he liked the kid. Now for the next step.

"How would you like to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the boy looked flabbergasted. He hadn't expected for things to turn out like this. Coulson almost smirked.

"Are you insane?!" Phantom asked wide-eyed.

* * *

**Mission Update**

The circular room is full of overlapping voices. It's a tall room used for presentations with smooth blue-grey metallic walls. Soft black cushioned chairs circle a tall almost theater like screen that is currently off. Four large doorways allow the readers in. The large screen in the center of the room turns on to the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and the crowd falls silent. The screen changes to a large image of a tall figure. He stands straight but relaxed with his hands behind his back. A black cloak clings to his form. A hood covers his eyes and hair only revealing his sharp-tooth grin and the pale skin of only half his face.

"Hello readers and fellow people of fanfiction. Welcome to my tale. It's nice to see people reading. I am your host and author, you can call me the Critic or TAC," the huge form leans forward slightly, "I have been meaning to start this story for some time now and I am happy to finally be posting something. I must warn you, even though it is a crossover for the TV series Agents of SHIELD this will turn into a Marvel crossover at some point. I can't help that the story will branch beyond the show's plot. If you stick around I think you'll enjoy my twists and turns. If not..." the Critic shrugs, "your choice."

The Critic straightens up once again, "Now then, I was rather cruel in leaving a mystery up there in the chapter wasn't I? What _did _happen in Amity Park? You'll find out eventually. Actually that's where the story really begins! We'll come back to Coulson's offer later. Haha! Review and tell me what you think, if a lucky person guesses what happened in Amity I'll give you a little cameo in my story! The offer will only stand until I post the third chapter. Flames are welcome!"

The Critic scratch his chin, "Is that everything? I think-"

"YOU!" a voice shouted out.

"Uh-oh," The Critic took an uneasy step toward the left of the screen, "Hiya boss man!" he chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing in my office?" the familiar glare of none other than Nick Fury appeared on the right of the screen. Several people muttered in excitement at the appearance of the head of SHIELD. Fury looked around noticing the audience they had, "What is all this?" He glared back at the author.

The Critic shrugged before turned back to the crowd, "Look forward to the update! Thanks for reading ! See ya!"

"Wait you-!" the Critic threw down a small pelt and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Fury could reach him. The screen changes back to the SHIELD logo.


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

* * *

"Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something."

-Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_

* * *

Clockwork found the humans in Danny's future interesting and hoped they would serve Clockwork's purpose well. He knew they would. He knew everything. Danny would just have to trust them. The ghost changed into the form of a child as he turned to face a glass that showed the present.

There young Daniel was walking into his home with his human sister close behind him. Poor Danny had barely grown an inch since his accident, and even though he now exercised regularly, and a little super-humanly, he still looked rather scrawny. His messy black hair still fell into his icy-blue eyes, eyes that continued to smile despite his hardships in life.

"Soon you will be knocking on my door and I won't be able to help you," he muttered to himself. "Please continue to love and protect the humans who will soon hate you more than ever. If you can't, if you lose hope in your choice as a hero than we are all lost." Clockwork sifted to his adult form, he scowled in annoyance, knowing who had come to visit him.

"Clockwork, we need to talk," one of the two messengers said. His robes matched his companions' his eye was large and staring, as always.

"It's about your charge, Danny Phantom," the second one said in a deeper voice.

_And so it begins_

* * *

"Come on Danny – you _can't_ hide it from them forever," Jazz told her brother as they entered the house.

"Jazz, it's been _two_ years and they _still _have no idea. It's safe to say I could get away with hiding it _forever_," Danny retorted as he stepped into the kitchen, "and can't we stop with this conversation. We only go in circles."

Jazz sighed at the halfa, "Danny, you can deny and make excuses, but there are two things you can't cover up. One is that they learned you're secret once and accepted you. We might be the only ones that remember that twisted Freakshow reality but that meant something to you and them. "

Danny rolled his eyes and went to get a drink from the fridge. The juice was right next to Mom's new invention of killer python spaghetti noodles. They hissed and he quickly pulled his hand away with the juice.

"Jazz-"

"And their inventions have been improving."

"Oh come on-"

"It's only a matter of time before they either catch you or you tell them!"

"They won't be-"

"I don't want to see you on a dissection table Danny!" Jazz grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Jazz!" She stopped shaking him, "Geez! They won't! I have gotten better too, or have you forgotten?" Danny glared at his sister as they both sat at the table, "for someone who always tries to support and encourage me you don't really have a lot of faith in me." Danny guzzled his drink.

Jazz sighed again, "You know that isn't true little brother. I'm just concerned that your secret could destroy your relationship with Mom and Dad. We both know they would accept you Danny."

"It's just safer this way."

"For you or them?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"It's my job to be overprotective and meddling Danny. That's what big sisters are for," Jazz gave him a small smile. Danny gave her an annoyed look before returning the smile.

"Fine… I'll think about it. It would be nice to not hear –"

The door to the basement burst open, "This time we'll get him for sure! Then we can rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Both teens sighed.

"–that." Danny finished. They shared a pained look as their father grinned a grin they knew all too well. He had a new ghost hunting toy.

"Jazz! Danny! Come look at –"

"Great Dad but I've got some studying to do at Tucker's today so I'll have to see it later," Danny quickly stood up.

"Now Danny you have enough time for this," Jack threw his arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny groaned knowing his dad wouldn't let him escape.

"But Dad it's really important to-" Jazz tried to help.

"We cooked up an amazing new way to catch those ghosts!" Jack shouted enthusiastically.

Both siblings raised curious brows at this. At that moment their mom came up the steps holding a green ball. Jack jumped in front of it before the siblings could get a good look at it. He took it from her gloved hands and held it up proudly.

"This is the latest in Fenton ghost catching technology!" he shouted. The ball was bright green and see-through; it looked like the rubber balls kids bought at the store except the thin wires running through its skin. It was about the size of a kickball.

Danny crossed his arms in front of him looking a little confused, "a Fenton dodge ball?"

Jack blinked then laughed deafeningly, "Good one son! No this is the Fenton Mace!"

"Like canned mace?" Jazz asked a little weary as she took a half step toward Danny to put herself between the harmless looking ball and her brother. Danny gave her a questioning look. She returned it with a stern one. He gave a small shrug like her protecting him was no big deal and she didn't need to bother. Jack and Maddie on the other hand were laughing once again at their children.

"No sweetie, "Maddie answered this time, "it is named after the medieval chain and mace. Much like the Fenton Stockades are-"

"It'll teach those ghosts a whole new meaning of the word pain!" Jack interrupted her loudly.

"O-oh, is that so?" Danny asked now a little more nervous. "What does it do exactly?"

Maddie took over the explanation, "It's simple! You throw the ball toward a ghost. It locks onto their ectoplasm signatures a little like the Boomerang, but since it's a bit heavy it's more of a guidance system then a homing one. "

Jazz and Danny shared another look.

"Once the ball hits the ghost it releases spikes that are lined with anti-ecto material. It will drain the ghost's ecto-energy. When the ghost is weak enough the ball will then use the extracted energy to force the ghost into the sphere all in a matter of seconds."

"And unlike the thermos this baby will keep draining them to keep them weak. There is no chance of them escaping unless I want them to!" Jack crowed proudly.

"Is it safe?" Jazz squeaked in alarm.

Jack made a scoffing noise. Maddie chuckled, "Oh Jazz, of course it's safe for people."

"To a human it's just another bouncing ball," Jack grinned, "and to a ghost it's their worst nightmare! Here Danny catch!" Jack tossed the ball to Danny. Danny stiffened in a moment of panic. He couldn't catch it, could he? Would it activate and stab him? Should he jump out of the way and miss it? What if it locked onto him and followed him? Jazz stepped in between them and caught the green rubber-looking ball.

"Danny don't you have to go meet up with Tucker instead of doing this?" Jazz forced a smile on her face. Her eyes showed just how scared she had been.

"Oh, ah, yeah! I'm going to be late," Danny jumped on his escape.

"Then let me drive you this time. There was something I wanted to get at the library anyway," Jazz said quickly and handed a pouting Jack the invention.

"S-sure thanks!" Both siblings made a quick exit before the adults could stop them.

Jack sighed and Maddie gave him a slightly worried look and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, they're just busy, you can tell them all about the Fenton Mace when they come home for dinner," she said cheerfully.

"It's not that Mads," Jack said. Maddie raised a googled eyebrow as Jack explained, "Jazz is going to college at the end of the summer and Danny has always run to his friends. Do you think we have pushed the kids away with our research?" Maddie gabbed for a moment. This was unlike Jack. He was jolly and naive and protective. She removed her googles and hood.

"Jack they're just growing up. I'm sure they know they can come to us for anything, but it's time they became independent. It's natural. You and Danny went fishing together two weeks ago; Jazz asked us about reasons of haunts and the obsessions of ghosts for her little paper a week before that. They aren't running from us, just branching out," Jack gave her a warm smile.

"You're right. It's amazing how fast they grow," Jack rested a hand around her waist. She nodded to her husband. She missed when her kids were young too but she was also proud of them. She was sure they knew that.

* * *

"How's that for being a proud parent?" Danny pulled the car door shut. Jazz started the car still looking worried.

"Danny you have to tell them before I go to Oxford. I'll be in Europe so I won't be able to catch killer bouncy balls for you anymore!" Jazz smirked.

Danny scowled, "You really think they would come up with cooler looking things to invent…" Jazz frowned at him.

Danny sighed and lifted his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'll think about."

Jazz stared at him with the same frown of disapproval.

"What?"

"If you don't tell them in the next couple of months while I'm still here to help, I won't go to Oxford," Jazz stated seriously.

"What!" Danny barked, "Jazz that's crazy! Why would you give up a full ride to one of your dream schools? I can handle Mom and Dad. I've told you that before and done it haven't I? Besides, what would they think if you suddenly did something like that?"

Jazz lifted her head in determination but didn't spare her brother a glance, "They would think there is something wrong. They would ask me and I would say 'I can't leave because of Danny.' Then they would turn to you…"

Danny snorted, "Or they would think you're possessed and use the Fenton Weasel on you…again." Danny smirked while Jazz's face turned red.

"I am not leaving you and our parents without certainty that all of you are safe from each other at least! No matter how much of a jerk my brother is! Or dangerously oblivious Mom and Dad are." she quickly added the last part.

"They really are…" Danny trailed off and looked at his sister. He quietly studied her trying to see if she really meant what she said. Everyone thought that her education was the most important thing to Jazz Fenton, but they were wrong. It was her family and she was just as protective as he was. Her face was stern, the blush was fading. Her eyes, even focused on the road, were clear, calculated and determined. She finally looked at him for a second.

"Well?" she demanded.

Danny let out a somewhat irritated sigh, "I really won't be able to get rid of you any other way will I?"

"No. I refuse to come home to a tragedy, you would do the same thing if our roles were reversed," Jazz said. Danny burst into laughter. "W-what?!"

"You w-with su-su," Danny gasped for air as he continued, "You with super powers! The world would end!" Jazz frowned at him.

"You're avoiding the true conversation," she stated coolly. Danny waved a hand trying to get control of himself.

"Can you blame me? That mental image is going to keep me laughing for a few weeks," Danny was finally able to say. "Can you imagine? The horrible banter, the awkward flying, and the weapons backfiring, not forgetting how you would struggle with the powers!" Jazz glared at him. She pulled up to Tucker's place and parked the car.

Danny reached for the handle but the car lock clicked. He gave Jazz a look, "You know I could just faze out, right?"

"I want your promise," Jazz said, "you tell Mom and Dad before I go or I will call Oxford off."

"I thought this was _my_ secret." Danny retorted, "You didn't even want to tell me you knew until I was ready to talk to you."

"It is and I did," Jazz glanced down a little guilty to do this, but her eyes came up burning, "but this is my family. You're my little brother. I have given you and our parents' time to either have them discover this or you come clean. I will not leave my family in this dangerous unstable situation. I want you all to be safe."

The siblings stared off for a few seconds. Icy blue eyes sparking against fiery turquoise as they battled their wills over who was right.

"I still think I can take care of myself," Danny grumbled. Jazz's eyes narrowed however Danny raised a hand to stop her from speaking, "but I know you really would be crazy enough to skip school just to protect me. I have become a bad influence on you sis." Jazz opened her mouth to retort though she was cut off again. "So you really are giving me no choice. To get you off my back and over to Europe I'll do it. I promise I will tell Mom and Dad my secret before you leave for Oxford. Happy?"

Jazz gave him a cheeky smile, "It gives me piece of mind and will allow me to sleep better at night knowing Mom won't be shooting at you anymore, so yes I am happy." Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz unlocked to car and with a quick good-bye Danny finally got away.

"Nosy sister," Danny muttered under his breath as a small smile flitted across his face. He knew she was worried and just doing this because she believed it was best for the family, but this really was his secret. It was his responsibility and his choice to tell his parents that he was Danny Phantom. He sighed, and he still didn't know if it was the right time to tell them…

He knocked on his best friend's door and waited, lost in his own mind. On one hand he knew his parents loved him no matter what and at the whole Freakshow incident last summer had revealed they were able to accept him. On the other hand, they had shot at Phantom, cursed Phantom, promised to dissect him and take him apart molecule by molecule, and petitioned for his destruction every chance they got, even if he was mostly accepted as the town hero by many others now.

What would the public think if the famous Fentons, who were well known for their hatred for anything haunting and ghostly, suddenly changed their tune? They might be accused of being possessed. Then there were the others that kept a careful eye on the Fentons and Phantom, like the Guys in White and Vlad. How would they react?

Danny's eye twitched. When had his secret become so complicated? Two years ago it was just him afraid of how his parents would react now it was border politics. Tucker opened the door and saw the disturbed look on Danny's face.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like you lost to the Box Ghost," Tucker's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of curiosity.

Danny groaned, "Call Sam. I need to talk to you guys." Tucker raised an eyebrow but did as Danny ask. The boys headed up the stairs to Tucker's room and waited for Sam to arrive. Tucker tried a couple times to get Danny to talk but the halfa kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Jazz hummed to herself as she walked out the library with a few of her favorite books. She couldn't help grinning as she continued to her car. Everything seemed to be going her way in life. She was going to Oxford in the fall; her teachers were _already_ showing interest in her papers and theories. She was careful not to send the one about ghost obsessions though. If she found a professor with an open mind she might ease them into it. Ghost existing wasn't very well known to the rest of the world and her parents were still considered crackpots to the science community outside of the town. That was all thanks to the GiW and their crack down on information. However, her parents had gained respect and status in Amity Park. They were now local celebrities to the people just under a certain ghost boy everyone knew.

That was the other accomplishment that had Jazz grinning like a mad woman as she unlocked her car and hopped in. Danny had promised to tell them his secret. Finally! Sure she felt guilty about forcing him, but she had three superb reasons to do this. One would be their family could be closer and have a healthier relationship with Danny. Two, if Danny and his friends got stuck in a situation they had someone to turn to that was still living and not shooting at Danny like the Red Huntress did. Then there was the most concerning of the reasons. Danny might underestimate their parents but Jazz wouldn't turn a blind eye on them. Their parents had become a bit more…forceful with their ghost hunting inventions for the last couple months. They never cared for the wellbeing of the ghosts they aimed to catch but they had never been cruel either. That had changed.

Maybe it was the frustration they were facing with Phantom's continued escapes and fame or the fact they weren't getting the breakthroughs they wanted in their research. There were so many things that could have pushed her parents and she didn't want it to become extreme.

She pulled out into the street and drove to the light. There _is_ a breaking point in _every_ situation. This one either ended with her parents losing it to their continual losses to Phantom or their success in his capture. Either way Jazz did not want to see either outcome so she intervened or rather had Danny intervene. She knew they would accept him and hopefully help him in protecting the town rather than bother him like she did half the time.

Jazz chuckled to herself. She really was bad at helping Danny out. Sure she became more practiced with some of their parent's technology but Danny and his friends were three steps ahead of her. She at least knew she could defend herself now.

"Why hello there," someone right next to her said. Jazz jumped and looked over. A person she had never seen before sat in her passenger seat.

"Who –"

You must be Jazz Fenton, if I am not misinformed," the man pulled out a picture of her family and compared it to her, "Nope that's unquestionably you." He wore a long dark coat even though it was midsummer. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes and hat sat low on his head. His jaw was square, dark tan skin and black hair. He must have been in his thirties.

"Who are you? Why do you have that picture? How did you get into my car?!" Jazz demanded and went to grab the door handle to get out and away from the stranger.

"I wouldn't –" Jazz screamed as electricity coursed through her body from the door handle. The stranger used gloved hands to pry her away from the door handle. He sighed with a smile on his face, "I tried to warn you…"

* * *

"She can't do that!" Tucker shouted.

"Geez Tucker I only have two ears ya know," Danny grumbled.

"But that's your secret! What right does she have to force you to tell them _your secret!" _Tucker went on.

"I don't know Tucker. She's worried about us," Danny defended his sister.

"And maybe she should be. I mean come on Danny, a killer bouncy ball?" Sam gave Danny one of her questioning looks.

Tucker chuckled, "I don't – it sounds like one of those balloons in a balloon except the inner balloon is Danny. "

"I'm serious Tucker. We can't defend and cover for Danny in his own home every day like Jazz does. His parents need to be on his side not against him when Jazz leaves."

"Like yours are?" Tucker earned himself one of Sam's death glares.

"Watch it Foley," she hissed.

Tucker raised his hands, "No need for the venom!"

"He is right to a point Sam. Out of all the things our parents could agree on its hating Phantom that they agree on the most," Danny said. Sam's glare dropped but the scowl didn't.

"Hey that reminds me, why are your parents the only ones that are fine with Phantom?" Danny asked Tucker.

Tucker blinked then shrugged, "My parents figured that if Phantom was a bad guy someone would have gotten seriously hurt by now. Since no one has claimed to be hurt by Phantom then he must not be as bad as haters make them out to be. 'It's just a bad image, he's not a bad person' thing."

Danny and Sam stared at Tucker.

"What?"

"Why can't my parents be logical and understanding like that?" Sam muttered.

"Yours?" Danny raised his eyebrows, "Mine are lead scientists and they still can't see what right in front of them." he added. Both sighed. Tucker blinked.

"Geez, next time I'll just say they hate you too if their support will bum you out this much," Tucker frowned. Sam threw a pillow at him and nailed him in the face.

"Hey!" the teens laughed.

"So when do you have to break the fifteen feet of ice?" Tucker asked.

"Before Jazz leaves."

"So you have a couple months," Tucker grinned.

"I think he would want to say something before the last week of Jazz's stay Tucker. That way the tension leaves and everything can settle before the middle woman is gone," Sam said.

Tucker snorted, "Why do,_ today_, what you can put it off 'til tomorrow?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Because it's been two years maybe?"

"Exactly! What's another couple of months?" Tucker grinned.

"Guys I will tell them when I am good and ready," Danny said.

"Want us on standby for an emergency escape?" Sam asked.

"Sam! They are not going to shoot Danny!" Tucker said.

"Better safe than sorry," Sam said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," Danny grimaced. Silenced followed after his comment. For a moment each teen reflected what they might have to do. The grim possibility that Danny would be rejected and have to run from his parents was rough. The three had been through a lot in the last couple years but family was still thin ice for each of them. Sam's parents would rather ship her to the other side of the planet then hear about how she helped Danny hunt ghosts. Tucker's parents would worry and may move instead of have the lifelong friend of their son put Tucker in danger. Then there was Danny himself. He had the most extreme problem. They all knew that. Sam and Tucker could be taken away from all this but he couldn't. It was in his very DNA. He had even tried to get a break from it once in a while only for it to end in disaster.

"It'll be fine," Tucker finally said to break the tension.

"Yeah like after the Freakshow fiasco, they love you Danny," Sam added. Danny nodded.

"Yeah I know..."

"Tucker! I'm making dinner. Are your friends staying?" Tucker's mother hollered. The three shared a look.

Danny shook his head, "I need to go home. I want a nap before I go on patrol."

"Tucker and I will cover tonight Danny. You have a lot to think about," Sam argued.

"But–"

"Yeah man, we'll cover you," Tucker agreed.

"Tucker!"

"Nay mom, they are leaving now!" Tucker answered her as he opened the door. The trio headed to the front door. As Sam and Danny waved good bye the sun began to sink into twilight. Sam had come on her scooter and pushed it beside them as they walked.

"Everything will change after this," she stated.

"It'll be weird having adults on our side that are living," Danny frowned, "I don't know if I'll like it."

"Danny it's your parents," Sam said.

"Yeah, but they still see us as kids. Everyone does. Well maybe not Phantom, but they either will see Danny their kid or Danny their lost ghost enemy for a while. We will have to prove ourselves to them and if we can't–"

"Danny," Sam cut him off, "we will get to that when it comes."

Danny sighed, "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded.

"Keep your head Danny. Remember that people here care about you," they passed a billboard that had Phantom on it and Sam scowled, "the real you."

Danny chuckled, "trust me Sam the popularity dazzle wore off."

"It better had," she grumbled. She got on her scooter at the street corner.

"See ya Sam," Danny smiled.

"Later Danny," Sam motored away to her house. Danny decided to just walk home and let his mind wander to nonsense. The movies coming out that summer, the games he and Tucker were going play and a few plans for an amusement park day came to mind. Sadly he couldn't be like Tucker and just forget all of his problems. He was still tense. Maybe Sam was right and he just needed to get this over with quickly. Maybe next week if the world wasn't ending… again.

By the time Danny got to his house and opened the door it was dark, "Mom, Dad, Jazz, I'm home."

He heard a crash in the basement. Danny went to the kitchen and was surprised to not see dinner cooking yet. Usually Danny and Jazz traded off cooking since half of what their mom made tried to eat them and the other half was deserts mostly for their dad. With a sinking feeling Danny headed to the basement.

Maddie was working on some sort of hand held device that looked a little like a remote and Jack was trying to get his foot out of a two foot tall cylinder full of ectoplasm.

"Hi sweetie," Maddie looked up to their son.

"Hey Mom, is Jazz home?"

Maddie blinked behind her googles and turned away from her project. "She's not upstairs cooking dinner?"

Danny shook his head as the nervous feeling twisting his stomach.

"She isn't?!" Jack growled as he kicked at his foot.

"That's not like her," Maddie frowned and made for the staircase. Danny turned and headed up first. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number. It rang and rang then went to voice mail.

"Hi this is Jazz Fenton. Sorry I missed your call–" he hung up.

"She isn't picking up," Danny stated and tried again. Maddie went to the garage and came back.

"Her car isn't here," she said, "she just might be running late."

"Mom, Jazz won't be late on the night she was cooking without calling. Her phone isn't dead either," Danny said. This was wrong. This was horribly wrong. Jazz was the responsible one. Danny knew something must have happened but hoped it hadn't.

"Hi this is Jazz Fenton. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name and number at the beep," he hung up and tried just one more time.

"You two are overreacting," Jack pulled at the railing up the stairs – still stuck in the goo, "Jazz is fine. It's not even that late." Danny was about to say something when the phone stopped ringing and was answered.

"Hello?" Danny said, "Jazz? Answer me Jazz! Hello?"

There was a long pause and Danny held his breath hoping to hear his sister.

"She can't come to the phone right now. Sorry." A man's voice answered smoothly.

"Who is this? What did you do with Jazz!" Danny growled. His parents frozen with mirrored faces of shock.

The voice chuckled, "That is for you to find out. Good luck Phantom." The person hung up.

Danny dropped his phone.

"Danny! What happened? Where's Jazz?" Maddie asked as she removed her goggles and hood and rested her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Someone kidnapped Jazz." Danny muttered.

"What?" Everyone was shocked and looks of anger scattered the room.

"Jazz is gone!"

* * *

**Mission Update**

The screen showed the SHIELD logo. The circular room darkened as the image changed to a cloaked form sitting at a slick desk. The entire back wall was windows letting in the noon sun. He rested in a tall black leather chair, his legs propped up on the desk. He looked completely relaxed.

"Hello again readers! Welcome to the beginning. What do you think?" The Critic grinned. "I enjoyed writing it. The reason it took so long to get out was because my Beta was moving to Texas so she was falling behind. Things have settled so hopefully I'll get more to you faster." An average height woman stepped into the frame and waved to the crowd. "MD, this is our audience, readers, this is MD or Master Director." She had shoulder length red-brown hair that shined brightly in the noon sun. She was dressed for business in a blouse and black slacks. "She is studying in college to be an editor so when I mentioned wanting a Beta she nearly ran me over to get the spot." he chuckled.

"It's good practice and you are a good writer," she said simple, "you just can't use grammar correctly." The Critic pouted, but quickly shook it off.

"Anywho, she may be taking over posting for me in the future for a while, so I wanted to introduce you all." The Critic shrugged.

A hand lifted in the back of the room. "Yes?"

"I have a question, is Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom still one in the same in this story?" the reader asked.

"Good question, it's hard to tell in the intro. I had it set up to be from Colton's point of view and he thinks they're different people. Danny was just playing along for the sake of his identity." TAC grinned, "we'll all see how well that turns out."

"That's all for now, so please read, review, follow, fav, and write." the Critic said. A door off screen banged open.

"You again?!" a familiar voice demanded. The Critic flinched, "Ops, good to see ya again Fury sir."

"How do you keep getting into my office?!" he marched in front of the camera on the other side of the desk. The Critic pulled his legs down.

"MD escape plan Stark!" he ordered. She nodded and grabbed the Critic. Both flew out the window before Fury could catch them. All that was left of the two was a trail of smoke.

"How does he get in here?! He's worse than Deadpool!" Fury raged. The image whiched back to the logo.


End file.
